dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Proud Heir Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta/@comment-31746987-20170415133948/@comment-31722818-20170415153553
Basically a nuker is a card that does a massive amount of damage. If you check out his passive, he gets 15% per Teq/green ki you pick up on the board. Also, his Super Attack (SA) is said to cause "supreme damage." In theory, you would pair this guy up with a Teq orb changer so the field is mostly green. On some events, some people have turned an entire field into one color with a combination of orb changers and items. This is basically the purest form of "nuking" an opponent. After all the field is picked up, you can do attacks that are well into the millions of damage. Now, if you check out my comment below this one, I mentioned that nuking is "obselete." Recently, Dokkan's Events are pretty anti-nuking for various reasons that I will explain shortly. I should quickly mention that nuking is almost built solely for Events. Quests can easily be beaten once you get 5 very good cards (I've even used the hardest Quests to train up level 1 cards because a good 5 card team with a level 1 card can easily beat Quest 21-2 with no items). Anyways, to get back to why nuking isn't such a good strategy anymore: First, and probably most important, is the number of Events that have multiple enemies. More and more Events feature transforming enemies where nuking makes zero sense. The goal of nuking is to spend most of the entire match building up to the ultimate SA that will kill the opponent in one hit. But doing that against an enemy that has 2+ more forms is pointless. Building up to that entire single-colored field takes quite a lot of time. Setting it up while taking the least amount of damage possible is difficult. Doing that up to 4-5 times is not only time consuming, but also nearly impossible (you only have so many items to heal with and change the Ki orbs). Second, current cards have so much strength that it is useless to focus on one SA. Gotenks (known as "Godtenks") is a Teq God lead. He has a passive that is built almost specifically for a Teq-only team (called a "Mono-Teq team"). I've gotten up to just shy of 900,000 attack on a SA with him. So when you have a non-nuking card doing that much damage, why base an entire team off one card? Instead of making teams of orb changers and such, you can simply focus on a few Tank cards (cards that take almost 0 damage) and strong ATK cards. Third, a bit of a combination of the two other reasons. With Events changing, we're forced to use different strategies. Things like Cost limits, Type limits, Hero (Super) and Villian (Extreme) limits, etc. So with those taking place, they've almost entirely stopped making nuke cards. Instead, we're getting cards like "Godtenks" and other leads that offer huge boosts to your entire team. And with newer cards getting stronger and stronger, older cards of course are going to be obselete. And with no stand-out nuke cards releasing, the entire nuking system/strategy has become dated. Now this doesn't mean this card is completely useless. He's still a decent card and if you're new to the game, he's probably good to have on your team. Even if you don't get a pure/true nuke off where he does ~800,000-1,000,000 damage, he can still gather some orbs and probably get something around 180,000, especially with some Teq boosts from your leader and other cards' passive and link skills. So while he might be pretty useless in terms of how Dokkan seems to be going, he'd still be decent on some Events and Quests. My best advice is to check out which ones have AGL bosses (especially solo bosses) and use him on those missions. He also might be able to be put into another Vegeta card for a chance to increase the SA level of the other card. So even if you have no use for him currently, if you Summon a very strong Vegeta, you may be able to use this one to increase the new card's SA which will allow you to enhance it in the new Hidden Potential system. Hope this cleared some stuff up!